


Tsuna's Secret

by thecatleader



Series: Cursed Family [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Made up Language, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Tsuna has a secret, a secret that he keeps from everybody except Hibari. Everyday he has to be cautious as can be to keep that secret, and Reborn comes to tutor him things get more complicated. Tsuna x Hibari. 1827
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Cursed Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Reborn

Tsuna

Tsuna's eyes shot open sensing a disturbance in the air, he groaned knowing the disturbance was going to be the cause of his pain for the rest of his life. 'Ok maybe not that long but still pretty long.' He thought as he got up to get dressed knowing he isn't going to sleep anymore with his HI giving him a headache.

Nana came in as he was putting his shirt on startling him causing him to fall in his usual undignified sprawl with a, "HIIEE!"

"Tsuna you're awake early! Come to the dinning room after you get dressed I got you a new tutor!" She exclaimed happily as she left. Tsuna got up and sighed before getting into his usual dame act. He ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step before falling perfectly on his head.

"HIIIEEE!" He exclaimed as he fell. He lifted his head to be face to face with an infant he knew was named Reborn.

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna." Reborn greeted and Tsuna just stared at him with wide eyes while thinking.

'Oh no anything but HIM.' He panicked inside while his head fell limply to the ground.

"Is he ok?" Reborn asked before Tsuna got up and started shaking his head furiously.

"He's fine this happens a lot." Nana said as Tsuna stopped and blinked seeming to clear his head.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna you're blocking the stairs!" Tsuna turned to see his brother glaring at him from the top of the stairs. Tsuna gulped and ran to the kitchen hoping to avoid his angry brother.

"Ieyasu this is Reborn he's come here to tutor you and Tsuna to become the Vongola and CEDEF bosses!" Nana said excitedly.

"This Infant is supposed to tutor me? He's just a little kid!" Ieyasu exclaimed only to get hit by a rubber bullet from Leon-gun. "What the hell was that for!"

"A boss is not disrespectful." Reborn said already not liking this student, though he was very curious about the other one. Ieyasu grumbled as they went into the kitchen and see Tsuna eating a strawberry shortcake.

"Where did you get that cake?!" Ieyasu demanded not waiting for answer as he tried to take it but Tsuna grabbed it with a look that clearly said 'mine!' Ieyasu got angry and punched him in the face knocking him down and took the cake from his hands.

Tsuna glared at him as he devoured the cake before huffing and leaving. Reborn looked at his student with disgust and quickly punished him with a hammer to the head.

"Ow what was that for baby!" Ieyasu shouted glaring at Reborn who scowled at him.

"Don't disrespect your family." Reborn said glaring at Ieyasu who flinched and muttered. Nana watched in knowing amusement thinking. 'That bastard hurt my Tsu-kun, he has what's coming for him and he definitely deserves it.' Before going back to her innocent obliviousness.

"Ie-kun you're going to miss school if you don't get going!" She exclaimed. They looked at her as if they just noticed her before Ieyasu quickly ran out screaming.

"If I'm late Hibari's going to bite me to death!" Reborn shook his head in amusement before following him not missing Nana's chuckle and comment.

"I hope he's late." Reborn's eyes widened but he did not stop following his baka student. 'I wonder what made Nana want him to be late. Urg damn it all the information I got was wrong!' He thought catching up to Baka-Ieyasu.

Reborn

"Faster Baka-Ieyasu!" He shouted firing the Leon gun at him causing him to "HIIEE!" Like Tsuna and run faster. They reach the school just as the bell rang and Hibari appeared in front of Ieyasu.

"For being late I'll bite you to death!" Hibari exclaimed and proceed to beat him up with his tonfas. Reborn could only stand there unable to help as his student was knocked out in five seconds.

"Hn weak Herbivore." Hibari stated leaving the heavily bruised Ieyasu there to wake up on his own. Ieyasu woke up a minute later groaning before going to class.

Reborn sat in a tree watching as Ieyasu was berated by the teacher for being late and Tsuna who was staring at the sky through the window. Unknown to him he was also being watched by a certain prefect.

'Sun Arcobaleno Carnivore you better not mess with my clan or you will be bitten to death.' He threatened silently before leaving to his class. Reborn shivered for a reason he did not know but forgot it soon after as he saw Tsuna catch a piece of chalk that was aimed at his head while he was sleeping which he threw back at the teacher and continued his slumber.

Reborn stared in shock before quickly looking over the information Iemitsu gave him. 'Damn it, Baka-Iemitsu the information you gave me is completely wrong, how am I supposed to work with this?!' He thought scowling. 'Well I guess I'm just going to have to find out on my own, what a pain.'

Tsuna

Tsuna felt his HI alert him that Reborn's going to be snooping in his business. 'Thank you but that was kind of obvious.' He thought waking up just before the bell rang for lunch. He quickly packed up and left the classroom stumbling a bit in accordance to his Dame persona.

He walked up to the roof and sat next to a sleeping Hibari. Hibari instantly sat up when he felt his presence.

"Omnivore." Hibari said as he picked up the bento Tsuna gave him and started eating.

"A sou kou na matikou? (So how's the clan doing?)" Tsuna asked finishing his bento with a satisfied sigh.

"Hn a mou sono tasin Arcobaleno. (Hn they're fine and I told them about the Arcobaleno.)" Hibari said also finishing his bento before resting his head on Tsuna's lap. He started purring as Tsuna ran his hands through his hair.

Reborn

'What the hell were they saying???' Reborn thought frustrated, he was watching them in one of the secret tunnels. 'Hibari said said something about the Arcobaleno but what else did they say?' He cursed under his breath, how was he supposed to find their secret without understanding a word they say! He was suddenly yanked out of his hiding spot by an angry Hibari.

"Herbivore for eavesdropping I'll bite you to death." Hibari said pulling out a tonfa threateningly. Reborn reached for Leon only to find him missing, he then reached for a gun only to find them missing and on the floor, he tried prying Hibari's hand off of his scruff only to fail. He glared at Hibari only to see him chuckling.

"You're really pathetic in that form." He commented before tapping the pacifier forcing Reborn into his true form. Reborn stared at him wide eyed and confused as he felt himself change before getting a tonfa to the face.

Hibari

Hibari grinned liking the true form of the Arcobaleno before him as he recovered from the blow he just gave him. He noticed how unsteady the Arcobaleno was and frowned. 'This isn't going to be much of a fight if he's like that.' Hibari thought disappointed as he rushed forward with his tonfas and proceeded to beat the Arcobaleno without mercy.

Reborn

Reborn felt everything hurting from his prone position on the floor. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, hopelessness, he was too weak to even heal himself from Hibari's ruthless attack. 'He truly is a demon!' The thought made him fear for the future as he lay there. He didn't even notice when Hibari left and he was suddenly pulled into Tsuna arms.

"You must be out of practice if he left you like that." Tsuna commented lighting his finger with a sky flame and to Reborn's surprise started healing him.

"I didn't know sky flames could heal." Reborn said as his many, many wounds healed.

"Mmm I think I'm the only one that's tried." Tsuna said as the wounds finished healing and Reborn was filled with harmony before Tsuna extinguished the flame.

"All better you should be returning to the cursed form soon and please don't let Hibari catch you again he might actually kill you." Tsuna said as Reborn felt himself changing back to the cursed form and Tsuna left. Reborn stayed there for a second and then followed Tsuna, Leon crawling back on to his hat from where ever he was hiding.

Millions of questions went through his head as he caught up to Tsuna and jumped on his shoulder, all were left unanswered.


	2. The Sky is Cursed

After the incident involving Hibari Reborn didn't dare mess with Tsuna or Hibari and he only watched them from a distance as he (unsuccessfully) trained Ieyasu to be the Vongola boss. Ieyasu had a bad attitude and no guardians, and the guardians Reborn set him up with were all rejected. Some even joined Tsuna who took them in with kindness and no question. Reborn was starting to think that Iemitsu chose the wrong son, A few minutes later his thoughts were correct as nothing happened when he shot Ieyasu with the dying will bullet.

"Uh is he okay?" Yamamoto asked staring at the seemingly dead Ieyasu on the ground.

"*sigh* He'll be up in a minute, also Reborn please don't do that again." Tsuna said giving Reborn a hard stare.

"Why-?"

"REBORN! I will kill Tsuna with my dying will!!!!" Ieyasu shouted jumping up with a severely tainted sky flame on his forehead and charging towards Tsuna who stopped him with a finger on his forehead. Ieyasu kept failing his arms around trying to hit Tsuna while everyone else stared in confusion.

"Reborn can I borrow Leon?" Tsuna asked and Reborn handed him the chameleon. Leon changed into Leon ten ton reversal hammer and Tsuna brought it down on Ieyasu's head, knocking him out and extinguishing the flame.

"As for your earlier question and the reason why the sky flame is so tainted is that he's cursed." Tsuna said.

"Why is he cursed?" Reborn asked and Tsuna sighed.

"You should know who after all that pacifier..." He trailed off but Reborn understood.

"Ok I get it but how can I train him to become Decimo at this rate?" Reborn questioned.

"Just give him the lessons, he will be reunited with his guardians on his own. Once that happens we can start on removing the curse, he will learn everything you teach him now but he is trapped in his mind so it won't show until we get rid of the curse." Tsuna explained and Reborn sighed.

"I guess I can't make you Decimo instead then." Reborn stated disappointedly.

"No, after all I have my own Famgila and most of them don't take kindly to humans." Tsuna stated before leaving. Reborn had a million questions just from that statement but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer so he solemnly kicked his student awake.

"What happened!?!" Ieyasu screeched when he woke up.

"Training incident." Was what Reborn said before pulling him into another training session. Tsuna smiled sadly before vanishing before Reborn's eyes.

'...' Reborn had nothing to say to that as he pulled down his fedora and turned his attention to the idiot in front of him.


End file.
